fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
13. Konkurs piękności
Witajcie, poprzedni odcinek prowadził Harold - przypomniał nam Justin. - Zawodnicy musieli go odszukać. Schował się w tunelu pod cmentarzem. Zadanie wygrali Obleś i Szef. Nikt nie odpadł. Rozwalona Restauracja - Dzisiaj będzie taki mały konkurs piękności - oznajmił Justin. - Nuuuda! - krzyknęli wszyscy. - Zaraz po śniadaniu przyjdźcie do kryjówki TK. W kryjówce TK - Jakoś udało mi się tu przenieść Garderobę Zwierzeń z Planu Totalnej Porażki. Macie godzinę na przygotowanie się do konkursu. Czyli zawołam was o 10. I wyszedł. Papuga zaczęła nakładać na siebie różne maści by jakoś wyglądała bez piór, Owen założył Panu Kokosowi ładną czapkę, Obleś szukał jakiegoś fajnego ubranka, a Szef pakował na siłowni. Później Owen zaczął się kłócić z Oblesiem o jakiś sweterek. - On jest mój, pierwszy go zobaczyłem! - krzyczał Obleś. - Nieprawda, Pan Kokos już dawno go widział. - To czemu go nie wziął? - Bo chciało mu się sikać i musiałem z nim wyjść! No i dalej się kłócili. Papuga po jakimś czasie cała była w różnokolorowe kropki. Wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż na początku. - Nieeee! - krzyknęła i zaczęła szukać czapki, szalika, okularów, spodni, bluzki, kurtki, butów i innych ciuchów, by to wszystko zakryć. Szef dalej pakował... a kłótnia Oblesia i Owena w końcu zakończyła się podartym swetrem... zakończyła? Nie, tym razem kłócili się o to kto go podarł. - Ty chamie, podarłeś mój sweterek! Nienawidzę cię! - takie oto krzyki było słychać. - Co ja teraz zrobię?! Debilu! Papudze w tych wszystkich ciuchach było bardzo gorąco, więc musiała się rozebrać. ''- ! No to przegrałam... '' I postanowiła, że poprosi Justina o radę. Poszła do niego i spytała co ma robić, a on jej dał jakąś maść. Gdy się nią posmarowała kropki zniknęły. ''- Juuuuuuuhuuuuu!!! - krzyknęła. '' ''- Ej, to mój tekst! - obraził się Owen. '' ''- Sorki Owen. Ale jestem taka zadowolona, Justin jest boski! '' ''- Taaa, jest taki przystojny... '' ''- WTF? '' ''- Znaczy nie! Nie to miałem na myśli! '' A po tej dyskusji Owen wrócił do szukania ubrania dla Pana Kokosa. Jego kłótnia z Oblesiem wreszcie się zakończyła. Obleś stracił trzecią i czwartą nogę, a Owen miał parę ukąszeń. ''- , niedługo już w ogóle nie będę mógł chodzić! - krzyknął Obleś. '' Szef w końcu skończył pakować. Zajął się szukaniem jakiegoś eleganckiego ubrania. A Obleś nowego sweterka. Papuga spojrzała na zegarek. Mieli jeszcze tylko 5 minut. Szybko ubrała jakieś ciuszki, które uważała za fajne i zrobiła sobie jakiś makijaż, tym razem uważała. A później zaczęła pakować. Obleś znalazł jakiś pomarańczowy sweter. Ubrał go i założył sobie jakąś zieloną perukę przypominającą włosy Johnny'ego Bravo. Szef ubrał sukienkę (tą, którą nosił kiedyś w Planie Totalnej Porażki). A Owen ubrał Pana Kokosa w ubrania dla lalek. 10:00 - Papugo, chodź no tutaj - zawołał Justin z innego pomieszczenia w tym budynku. Ptak przyleciał do niego. - ... To już dawno niemodne... ale masz te 6 punktów. Teraz Pan Kokos. Owen przyszedł z Panem Kokosem. - To samo... 6. Obleś... Pająk szybciutko przybiegnął. - 5. No i Szef... ohyda, 3. Nietykalności nikt nie dostanie, bo każdy mi się nie podoba. A teraz na ceremonię. Ceremonia Głosują... - Pierwszy sok jest papugi. ''- Finałowa trójka! - krzyknęła. '' - Drugi Oblesia. ''- Jeeee! '' - A ostatni... ... ... ... ... ... ... - ... Pana Kokosa. - Co?! - wrzasnął Szef. - Odpadasz. Jacyś umięśnieni pakerzy chcieli go zabrać... ale im się nie udało... to przyszło ich więcej i się udało. - No i to koniec tego odcinka. W kolejnym prowadzić będzie Duncan. Wyłoni on wreszcie finałową dwójkę... Kategoria:Odcinki Zamiany Ról